A Day in Iggy's Shoes
by the-fan-girl-1234
Summary: After one of Max's jokes, Iggy melts down over how oblivious and insensitive the flock is. To apologize to him they each spend a day blindfolded to try and see what Iggy's life is like. Of course hilarity ensues, and in the end the entire flock gains perspective and all feel a little closer to their sightless brother. Rated T for mild language when charters trip and for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1- The meltdown

**A/N- As I was re-reading School's out Forever, I read this line and had an idea for one of those sadder/emotional Iggy fics that show how hard it is for him. I really like reading those, but I don't really write one shots, so I decided to make it a few chapters and a bit lighter. Here's the result. Excuse any errors because this is just a bit of a sillier fun one!**

**Of course I don't own Maximum Ride**

So the quote is on page 102 in my copy, and it goes

"'I'm _blind_,' Iggy said irritably. 'How am I supposed to make everything all tidy?'

'Yeah, because you're so handicapped,' I [Max] said sarcastically. 'Like – you can't build bombs or cook or win at monopoly. You can't tell us apart by the feel of our skin or feathers.'

Gazzy giggled next to Iggy, and Iggy frowned."

Here's my version of what happens next

Iggy pov-

She has got to be kidding me! I feel anger unexpectedly building up in me. I know Max was only joking around, but I am so sick of everyone not realizing how hard it is for me! I open my mouth, not caring that I will probably regret what comes out of it.

"Winning at monopoly!" I say in a voice that is the volume of regular speech but has the anger and malice of a top of my lungs scream. "That's my consolation prize! For missing everything, every beautiful view, every person we meet, every box or book I trip over. More importantly every year that goes by that I don't see you grow up. All I know is little kid us, and the school is the only place I've ever really seen. And it's all getting fuzzier by the day. One day I'll wake up and I won't be able to remember the black of Fang's hair or the adorably intense glare of little Max. I'm forgetting what colors look like and I forgot my own face a long time ago!" Tears were streaming down my face but I couldn't stop now. "Every 'oh look, Ig' is a slap in the face and the 'whops, sorry!'s are even worse. I know you don't mean it. You take your sight for granted and none of you could even imagine loosing what I have. I've never wished the white coats had picked a different one in my family to perform that experiment on, but with all of my life I sometimes wish you could just understand how hard it is for me instead of forgetting and then joking around like it's nothing. Sight is not nothing, you just don't realize that until it's gone."

With that I sped up and although I know they could easily catch me, my family let me have the moment to myself I needed tonight.

Max's pov-

Once Iggy was out of his super powered earshot, I looked at my flock, who were all just as shocked as I was, and even Fang's eyes were wide. We'd all seen Iggy have meltdowns before, especially right after his accident, but not in years and never like this.

"We have to make it up to him." I said, and got all nods of agreement back. I knew we had to do something, I just didn't know what. Then Fang of all people chimed in.

"And I know just what we have to do."


	2. Chapter 2- The surprise

Chapter two-

Max pov-

I looked incredulously at Fang, "and what's that?"

Fang replied, "He said we don't get what it's like to be him and he's right, we don't. So why don't we spend a day in his shoes to see what it's really like."

That is how the five of us ended up stopping to buy 5 blindfolds before returning home.

Iggy's pov-

I heard five bird kids land on the roof before the door opened, a surprisingly long time after I'd flown away from them. The rustling of a plastic bag explained what took them so long. "What did you buy?" I asked, a bit indifferent but not nearly as angry as I'd been earlier. Max replied quickly, "toys for Angel." I knew she was lying by the tone of her voice, but didn't care enough to push the matter. I really just wanted to go to bed.

I awoke the next morning to a loud crash and some choice words from Angel, and when I followed the noise to see what it was I heard a loud "Surprise Iggy!" in unison. Of course, I had no idea what the surprise was. I am still blind.


End file.
